Led Zeppelin:Good Times, Bad Times (Guitar Tabs)
Gtrs. I&II In the e|---------------------------------------------| B|---------------------9-9-----9-9-----9-9-----| G|-----9-9-----9-9-----9-9-----9-9-----9-9-----| D|-----9-9-----9-9-----9-9-----9-9-----9-9-----| A|-----7-7-----7-7-----7-7-----7-7-----7-7-----| E|-----0-0-----0-0-----0-0-----0-0-----0-0-----| e|--------------------------------------| B|--------------------------------------| G|-----9-9---------7---7----------------| D|-----9-9-------7---7---7---4-7--------| A|-----7-7-----5-----------5-----4-5-6--| E|-----0-0------------------------------| Days told what it means to of my be a youth, man. I was e|--------------------------------------| B|--------------------------------------| G|-----9-9---------7---7----------------| D|-----9-9-------7---7---7---4-7--------| A|-----7-7-----5-----------5-----4-5-6--| E|-----0-0------------------------------| e|--------------------------------------| B|--------------------------------------| G|-----9-9---------7---7----------------| D|-----9-9-------7---7---7---4-7--------| A|-----7-7-----5-----------5-----4-5-6--| E|-----0-0------------------------------| Now do all things the that of best I've those I reached can. that age I've tried to e|--------------------------------------| B|--------------------------------------| G|-----9-9---------7---7----------------| D|-----9-9-------7---7---7---4-7--------| A|-----7-7-----5-----------5-----4-5-6--| E|-----0-0------------------------------| e|--------------------------------------| B|--------------------------------------| G|-----9-9---------7---7----------------| D|-----9-9-------7---7---7---4-7--------| A|-----7-7-----5-----------5-----4-5-6--| E|-----0-0------------------------------| No matter way to the same old jam. how I try, I Find my e|--------------------------------------| B|--------------------------------------| G|-----9-9---------7---7----------------| D|-----9-9-------7---7---7---4-7--------| A|-----7-7-----5-----------5-----4-5-6--| E|-----0-0------------------------------| Chorus: Gtr.I e|------------------------------------------------| B|---------3-3----------------------------3-3-3---| G|---------2-2----------------------------2-2-2---| D|------------------------------------------------| A|------------------------------------------------| E|---4h5-5---------------4h5-5--------------------| Good bad times you know I've had my share. | times, | | Gtr.II | e|------------------------------------------------| B|------------------------------------------------| G|-----------11-11--------------------------11-11-| D|--6/7-7--7/12-12-------6/7-7------------7/12-12-| A|--6/7-7--7/12-12-------6/7-7------------7/12-12-| E|--4/5-5--5/10-10-------4/5-5------------5/10-10-| Gtrs.I&II e|--------------------------------------------| B|--------------------------------------------| G|--------------------------------------------| D|--------7/9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-7/9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-| A|--------7/9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-7/9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-| E|--------5/7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-5/7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-| Well my woman left still care. home don't for seem a to brown-eyed man, well I Bridge: e|-------------------------------------------------------| B|-------------------------------------------------------| G|--------11p9-11-4p2-4-----------------11p9-11--4p2-4p2-| D|--------11p9-11-4p2-4-----------------11p9-11--4p2-4p2-| A|4--4---------------------4--4--------------------------| E|2--2---------------------2--2--------------------------| Sixteen,I fell in love girl as be. It with a sweet as could e|-------------------------------------------------------| B|-------------------------------------------------------| G|--------11p9-11-4p2-4-----------------11p9-11--4p2-4p2-| D|--------11p9-11-4p2-4-----------------11p9-11--4p2-4p2-| A|4--4---------------------4--4--------------------------| E|2--2---------------------2--2--------------------------| only couple of days she was me. She took 'till rid a of e|-------------------------------------------------------| B|-------------------------------------------------------| G|--------11p9-11-4p2-4-----------------11p9-11--4p2-4p2-| D|--------11p9-11-4p2-4-----------------11p9-11--4p2-4p2-| A|4--4---------------------4--4--------------------------| E|2--2---------------------2--2--------------------------| swore be all mine, and love me end. But that 'till she the would e|-------------------------------------------------------| B|-------------------------------------------------------| G|--------11p9-11-4p2-4-----------------11p9-11--4p2-4p2-| D|--------11p9-11-4p2-4-----------------11p9-11--4p2-4p2-| A|4--4---------------------4--4--------------------------| E|2--2---------------------2--2--------------------------| when in her ear, I lost another friend. Oh! I whispered -Chorus- Gtrs.I&II e|-----------------------------------------------------------------| B|-----------------------------------------------------------------| G|-----------------------------------------------------------------| D|--------9/11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-9/11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11---11-| A|--------9/11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-9/11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11---11-| E|--------7/9--9--9--9--9--9--9--9--7/9--9--9--9--9--9--9--9----9--| Well my woman left home for still don't a seem brown-eyed to man, care. but I Solo: Gtr.I e|-------12--------12-12----12--------12-------------------| B|----12--------12-------12--------12----------------------| G|14b-------14b----------------14b-------14br12h----14-12--| D|-----------------------------------------------14--------| A|---------------------------------------------------------| E|---------------------------------------------------------| | | Gtr.II e|--------------------------------------------------------| B|--------------------------------------------------------| G|----------------9-----------7--7--7---------------------| D|----------------9-----------7--7--7--7----7----7--------| A|7--------7------7---4/-5----5--5--5--7----7----7--------| E|0--------0---------------------------5----5----5--------| e|--------------------------------------------------| B|---------------------------15---------------------| G|------12^----12-14-12-14b-----14--12-14-12--0-----| D|14-14-----14--------------------------------------| A|--------------------------------------------------| E|--------------------------------------------------| | | e|------------------------------------------------| B|------------------------------------------------| G|----------9-----------7---7---7-----------------| D|----------9-----------7---7---7---7---7---------| A|7------7--7---4/----5-5---5---5---7---7---------| E|0------0--------------------------5---5---------| e|-----------------------------------| B|20b~-------------17-17-17~--20-17--| G|-----------------------------------| D|-----------------------------------| A|-----------------------------------| E|-----------------------------------| | | e|-----------------------------------| B|-----------------------------------| G|------9-------7--7--7--------------| D|------9-------7--7--7--7--7--7--7--| A|7--7--7---4/5-5--5--5--7--7--7--7--| E|0--0-------------------5--5--5--5--| e|--------------------------------------------------| B|20b--20--17----17-20-h17----17--------------------| G|------------19-----------19----19-19b~------------| D|--------------------------------------------| A|--| E|--------------------------------------------------| | | e|--------------------------------------------| B|--------------------------------------------| G|--------9--------7--7--7--------------------| D|--------9--------7--7--7---7---7---7---7----| A|7---7---7----4/5-5--5--5---7---7---7---7----| E|0---0----------------------5---5---5---5----| e|-------------------------------------------------------------12----12-| B|-------------------------------------------12----12-15p12-15-12-15----| G|-------------------------12----12-14p12-14----14----------------------| D|------12----12-14p12-h14-12-14----------------------------------------| A|14-14----14-----------------------------------------------------------| E|----------------------------------------------------------------------| | | e|----------------------------------------------------------------------| B|----------------------------------------------------------------------| G|------------9------------7----7----7----------------------------------| D|------------9------------7----7----7----7----7----7----7--------------| A|7-----7-----7-------4/5--5----5----5----7----7----7----7--------------| E|0-----0---------------------------------5----5----5----5--------------| e|15b--15~15^~----------17b-17b-17b-17b-17b-17b-| B|------------17-15^-17-------------------------| G|----------------------------------------------| D|----------------------------------------------| A|----------------------------------------------| E|----------------------------------------------| | | e|----------------------------------------------| B|----------------------------------------------| G|---------9----------7---7---------------------| D|---------9----------7---7----7---7---7---7----| A|7----7---7----4/5---5---5----7---7---7---7----| E|0----0-----------------------5---5---5---5----| e|17b-15----15-17--17p16--17--16-17p16-17b-15b--| B|-------17-------------------------------------| G|----------------------------------------------| D|----------------------------------------------| A|----------------------------------------------| E|----------------------------------------------| | | e|----------------------------------------------| B|----------------------------------------------| G|-------------9----------------7--7------------| D|-------------9----------------7--7--7----7----| A|7------7-----7-------4-/-5----5--5--7----7----| E|0------0--------------------------------------| e|----------------------------------------| B|17~-17~17~17-15b-17b --------15~--------| G|----------------------------------------| D|----------------------------------------| A|----------------------------------------| E|----------------------------------------| | | e|---------------------------------------| B|---------------------------------------| G|------9--------7--7--------------------| D|------9--------7--7---7----------------| A|7--7--7---4/5--5--5---7----------------| E|0--0------------------5----------------| -chorus- e|12-----------------------------------------------------------------------| B|---15p12----12----12-----------------------------------------------------| G|---------14----14----14-12-14Hp12----12----------------------------------| D|----------------------------------14----14p12-14p12----12----------------| A|----------------------------------------------------14----14p12-14p12p10-| E|-------------------------------------------------------------------------| | | e|-------------------------------------------------------------------------| B|-------------------------------------------------------------------------| G|9---9\-------------------------------------------------------------------| D|9---9\-------------------------------------------------------------------| A|7---7\-------------------------------------------------------------------| E|0---0--------------------------------------------------------------------| e|-----------------------------------| B|-----------------------------------| G|-----------------------------------| D|-----------------------------------| A|12p10------------------------------| E|------12-10~---10-10~-------10/11--| | | e|-----------------------------------| B|-----------------------------------| G|----7---7-7------------------------| D|--7---7-7-7---4-7------------------| A|5-----------5-----4~---5---6-------| E|-----------------------------------| e|--------------------------------------------------------------| B|-----------------------------20B--20B-20b-20B-20b-20B-20b-20B-| G|--------------------------------------------------------------| D|--------------------------------------------------------------| A|--------------------------------------------------------------| E|12~-----------------------------------------------------------| |I know what it means to be a-lone, | e|--------------------------------------------------------------| B|--------------------------------------------------------------| G|9--9-----------------------------7-----7----------------------| D|9--9-----------------------------7-7-7-----4-7----------------| A|7--7------------------------0-5H---------5-----4~------5--6---| E|0--0----------------------------------------------------------| e|--------------------0------------19BB-----------20BB----------------| B|20B--20~---------0---------------19Bb---20BB------------------| G|--| D|--------------------------------------------------------------------| A|--------------------------------------------------------------------| E|--------------------------------------------------------------------| |I sure wish I was at home. | e|--------------------------------------------------------------| B|--------------------------------------------------------------| G|9--9-------------------------------7--------------------------| D|9--9-----------------------------7---7---7---4-7--------------| A|7--7---------------------------5-------5---5-----4~----5--6---| E|0--0----------------------------------------------------------| e|-------------------15B--15B--15B--15B--15B--15~----| B|17~----------------15B--15B--15B--15B--15B--15~----| G|---------------------------------------------------| D|---------------------------------------------------| A|---------------------------------------------------| E|---------------------------------------------------| |I don't care what the neighbors say, | e|--------------------------------------------------| B|--------------------------------------------------| G|9--9----------------------7-----------------------| D|9--9----------------7---7---7---7---4-7-----------| A|7--7------------------5-------5---5-----4~---5--6-| E|0--0----------------------------------------------| e|15~-----------------------------------------------| B|15~-----------------------------------------------| G|--------------------------------------------------| D|--------------------------------------------------| A|--------------------------------------------------| E|--------------------------------------------------| |I'm gon-na love you each and ev'ry day. | e|--------------------------------------------------| B|--------------------------------------------------| G|9--9----------------------7---7-------------------| D|9--9--------------------7---7---7---4-7-----------| A|7--7------------------5-----------5-----4~---5--6-| E|0--0----------------------------------------------| Outro: e|14b---------------------14b-14b---14b-------------------------| B|----14B-14----14-14~----14b-------14b--14~--------------------| G|-----------14--------14----------------14~---------------14---| D|--------------------------------------------------------------| A|--------------------------------------------------------------| E|--------------------------------------------------------------| | You can feel the beat__ with-in__ my | e|--------------------------------------------------------------| B|--------------------------------------------------------------| G|9--9-----------------------7---7------------------------------| D|9--9---------------------7---7---7---4-7----------------------| A|7--7-------------------5-----------5-----4~-----4--5---6------| E|0--0----------------------------------------------------------| e|-------------------------------------------------------------------| B|15-----------------------------------------------------------------| G|---14p12-------14p12-----------------------------------------------| D|---------14-12-------14p12-14p12----12-----------------------------| A|---------------------------------14----14p12\10-12p10----10-12Hp10-| E|------------------------------------------------------12-----------| |heart. | e|-------------------------------------------------------------------| B|-------------------------------------------------------------------| G|9--9---------------------------------------------------------------| D|9--9---------------------------------------------------------------| A|7--7---------------------------------------------------------------| E|0--0---------------------------------------------------------------| e|-------------------------------------------------| B|-------------------------------------------------| G|-------------------------------------------------| D|-------------------------------------------------| A|-------------------------------------------------| E|10~------5b---5----------------------------------| |Realize sweet babe we ain't never gonna part. | e|------------------------------------------------| B|------------------------------------------------| G|----7---7-------------------9--9----------------| D|--7---7---7---4-7-----------9--9----------------| A|5-----------5-----4~--5--6--7--7----------------| E|----------------------------0--0----------------| e|--------17B--17\15----17-15-17-15-17--15-15/16~---------| B|-------------------17-----------------------------------| G|--------------------------------------------------------| D|--------------------------------------------------------| A|--------------------------------------------------------| E|--------------------------------------------------------| | | e|--------------------------------------------------------| B|--------------------------------------------------------| G|-----7---7------------------------9---9-----------------| D|-------7---7---4-7----------------9---9-----------------| A|0-5H---------5-----4~-----5---6---7---7-----------------| E|----------------------------------0---0-----------------| Category:Tabs Category:Guitar Tabs